fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Friedrich Jung
|-|Synopsis= ---- An enigmatic entity with only whispers and rumors making the foundations of his past, Friedrich Jung `Park` assumed the occupation of a foster parent for the majority of his publicly presented life to reestablish emotional ties with the very idea of `Family` post severe trauma and tragedy. Though with alarm drawn to his Abnormality, The King of Broken Hearts, he was scouted and recruited as the titanic yet seldom enforcer of the Black Diamonds. Proving to be a potent asset within the organization he was elevated to be Yvonne Park's personal bodyguard - Marrying her to persist in her protection without suspicion. |-|Personality and Relationships= ---- Friedrich's drive is fueled by the void of purpose. Jung perpetually strides for a motive that is capable of fulfilling the emotional pit within him; A quest that gradually morphed him into a man of fickle allegiances. Consisntely severing ties with causes that failed to fill Jung with a sensation of life long commitment to preoccupy his emotions and thoughts. Believing the ignorance of his problems would remedy the sadness that sickened him. A view confounded with the presence of his Abnormality, The King of Broken Hearts; Perpetually filling Friedrich with the sorrow and suffering of every version of himself across existence. This false conviction for purpose was bred and cultured from the loss of his loved ones during his youth, an act which suddenly stripped Friedrich of a meaning to continue with the same confidence to live as before. Though with alleged decades ruminating the demise of his family, Jung has lessened his affixation with the sadness brought by its memory; Preferring to utilize its despair to reaffirm his resolve in finding inherent meaning within his life and alleviate the agony brought by his ability. Despite solemnness and stature, Jung is an immensely warm individual. Retaining, though reserved, of the paternal attitude of his past, Jung holds great affection and kindness to those he meets; Regardless of the antagonism to directs towards him. Maintaining the belief of spreading his familial compassion with the final wishes of his wife, refusing to sully her memory with the indulgence of hatred. A behavior present and developed further with Jung's prior occupation as a foster parent, connecting with orphaned youth to reestablish a sense of family within himself. Though contrasting Friedrich's amiability is the weight of his amorality when conducting his work, executing commands given with no question of their moral ambiguity or cruelty upon taking action. Viewing conventional morality as impediment to his goal, preferring the liberty to undertake any task without the notions of 'Good' or 'Evil' to deter him from seeking a calling capable of satisfying him; No matter how charitable or heinous the actions done. An attitude prone to disturb associates and strangers with Friedrich's simultaneous display of affection and indifference in extended conversations and encounters. ---- Relationships Yvonne Park: His employer and wife, Yvonne, initially grew interested in Jung's anomalous presence across other worlds and sought out for his recruitment into the Black Diamonds. Though with Friedrich's advancing escalation of the cult's hierarchy he was nominated and promoted for the position as Park's personal bodyguard; Quickly suggested the proposition of a marriage to extend the influence of his protection. But despite the romantic tones of their public relationship they are ultimately platonic in nature - with Friedrich preoccupied in her servitude and protection above showing the love and affection he displays to others. Though beyond the professionalism of their bond Friedrich and Yvonne find solace within each others similar situations and pain. Comforting one another during their down time and seemingly in uncharacteristic fashion playing the role of a proper couple regardless of whether in public or private whenever given the opportunity to. The two have celebrated honeymoons and wedding anniversaries though for the sole purpose of maintaining of a positive public perception for Yvonne herself and the Black Diamonds by association. ---- Thomas Hausler: Though their interactions are brief and volatile, Friedrich lacks any malice or contempt towards Thomas despite the intense hostility with his every encounter. With Friedrich viewing Thomas as a individual with what he perceives to be kindred similarities between their ideals and perspectives of life. Jung, often reinforcing the notion to himself in the aftermath of their conflicts alongside the surveillance of his prior actives and behavior. Friedrich has displayed a lopsided respect for Thomas holding admiration for his foe with the extent of his determination and affection for his daughters; A sentiment Jung does not withhold with shame but does not let interfere when combating Thomas. Often at periods showing more brutality in their conflicts knowing the extent of his capabilities. ---- Lucy Hausler: |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: Variable, Often 9-C Powers and Abilities: *[[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|''King of Broken Hearts'' Passively Augments Jung's Physical Traits to Superhuman Capabilities Through The Active Harvesting of His Sorrow Across Multiple Realities]]; Capable Allowing Jung to Expand His Present Might To A Higher Caliber With Further Harvesting. *Capable of Expulsing The Sensation of Being Saddened to The Point of a Physical Depression Forming From His Body Onto Others. Can Extend To The Reach of Objects and Projectiles, Lessening Their Velocity To a Crawl With Prolonged Exposure to Friedrich's Aura * Mental Rigidity and Perseverance Make It Extremely Difficult to Sways or Manipulate Jung's Mentality or Perception With The Persistent Endurance of Mental Trauma and Sadness of Every Variant of Himself Spread Across Existence. Attack Potency: Variable (Strength shifts to corresponds to desired situations and opponents and is dependent of how much sorrow he can sustain in his body. The ability has allowed Jung to crush to boulders with the flick of fingers to decimation of a weary town's infrastructure by striking fault points. Can theoretically elevate the force exerted by Jung's punches to an infinite amount if he ever decides to collectively feed from the sadness of all versions of himself; Though has yet to be displayed or confirmed in action with a lack of situations to resort to this tactic) ---- Capable of bypassing durability by condensing his punches with sufficiently collected sorrow; Causing the atomic disassembly of struck targets with the pin point pressure of his strikes; Or transfer the mental anguish of a highly potent memory with his punches. ---- At least Street Level (Strength is often standardized to this range of power while not in active use; Slightly fluctuates in base strength. Comparable to Thomas and has traded blows with him on a repeated basis, though typically gains the leverage in direct conflict with Friedrich's superior strength) Speed: Athletic Human movement speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Can keep up with Thomas and outright react and dodge to oncoming bullet fire with ease) Lighting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Variable Durability: Variable (Capable of reinforcing his body with the use of his Abnormality to withstand the force unleashed by his empowered punches) ---- At least Street level (Bullets slide and skid upon contact with his armor, with only slightly scratches left in the aftermath of being shot multiple times with a hand gun. Withstood as strike that crushed a block of concrete on impact) Stamina: Very High. (Comparable to Thomas in endurance when in prolonged battles, with the Jung frequently ignoring the pain of inflicted upon him to see through to the defeat of an enemy with efficiency) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None Notable. Often Uses Environmental Objects As Makeshift Tools and Weapons. Intelligence: Bordering on Genius, academically. An accomplished poet renowned for the use of meticulous and expert use of the languages he learned. Becoming nominated for and earning multiple literary accolades, such as the Nobel and Ovid Prizes, under several pennames and aliases across decades of writing. Immensely well read scholar with a wealth of knowledge in the history of the European continent and their active internal affairs. An experienced combatant with a pragmatic mind, passively analyzing and utilizing the environment and objects around himself to cause distraction or be used as impractical weapons; Proving himself incredibly quick on his feet. An adept assassin and killer lacking the hesitation to restraint himself when fighting, often attempting to inflict fatal or grave blows on his foes when given viable opportunities. Weaknesses: Jung's concentrated strikes are limited in their range and are incapable of dealing area damage, regardless of how the amount of sorrow that has been collected; Inapplicable to standard attacks. In perpetual emotional anguish with the effects of his Abnormality. |-|Powers and Abilities= Skills *[[Social Influencing|'Masterful Poet -']] Extraordinary in the use of his words to construct rhythmic ballads and stories in mere moments to entice and entrance with the quick wit of his tongue and voice to whoever he greets or confronts; At times bursting in soliloquy to entertainment foe and ally during battle, transforming the skill into an odd tactical tool when given the possibility in battle. *'Mastery -' Shown to be an apt and experienced user of his Abnormality with its prolonged presence with Jung, growing with the ability to point of being familiar with every intrinsic aspect of its function and limitation; Consisntely seeking new situations to adapt its capabilities to. *[[Martial Arts|'Masterful Combatant -']] Proficient fighter having learned and become an immaculate user of Pankration. Allowing him for the full use of his brutish might to dispatch and disable an adversary's points of moment with increasing pressure and strain on their joints; Limiting methods of effective movement and at times breaking body parts to prevent their overall use. Abnormality Friedrich Jung's Abnormality is The King of Broken Hearts. The power had appeared at an enigmatic period in his life though has been hinted to have come into being days prior to the death of hisfamily; Hastening and amplifying its effects the day of their demise. Dimensional Conduit Similar to his spouse, Friedrich has been morphed into a cross dimensional ocean of the sorrow inflicted upon every version of himself across the multiverse; Their sadness flowing unto him on a daily basis to the point of actively flooding his memories with their misery. Briefly developing an onset depression within Jung's life that begun to consume his mind to the point of nearly rendering him nonresponsive to emotion with the Abnormality's manifestation. With years honing and understanding the limits of his abilities, the extent of the sadness that was ushered unto him had lessened to a manageable margin; An advancement that allowed for Friedrich to further explore and unlock the fullest effects of the Abnormality. When in active use of the King of Broken Hearts, Friedrich can harness and physically channel the passively stored sorrow within him to empower his striking strength to a higher realm of power; This effect can also be utilized to an even greater degree by tapping into the despair of more than one doppelganger of himself in other alternative universes, further improving upon the already drastic rise to his power; Its use expanding in viability with Jung being to psychically manifest his perpetual sorrow into a tangible presence within physical space. Proving able to depress the velocity and momentum of matter, often granting way to the illusion of contorting the seams of reality with their prolonged activation. The ability can rise its power to an hypothetical infinite amount should Jung decided to simultaneously feed from every version of himself at once. But has yet to be proven or showcased with Friedrich, concurrently, perceiving no situation lethal or dangerous enough to fallback on the use of this tactic. |-|Notes= *Friedrich predominantly wears his armor to conform to Yvonne's motif of being a Queen; An act that has extended to being seen in public adorning the armor during Halloween and special occasions for the Black Diamonds. The armor itself has Yvonne's name engraved on its nape. *Friedrich and Yvonne's marriage was never publicly showcased. It had been officially and properly announced on television during an interview with both until months after it had already taken place. *Noted to be afflicted with a case of 'two left feet' on the dance floor. With Friedrich's gangly height of 6'8 further highlighting his awkward posture and inability to dance properly; An issue that became greatly apparent during his wedding as he stepped on Yvonne's feet multiple times as they danced and repeatedly apologized as he continued to do so. Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Abnormalverse Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Killers Category:Parents Category:Cultists